


accident

by highqualitymercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, also this isn't technically romantic but it's pre-romantic so i tagged it as a ship anyway, but not enough for it to matter, thanks!, there are other characters in this for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitymercy/pseuds/highqualitymercy
Summary: “Enjolras, are you hurt?” she asked. The blonde blinked up at her, unsure.“What?” she asked.“Are you hurt?” Grantaire repeated. Enjolras shook her head.“What – no, I’m not hurt, but your car – ”“I’m not worried about the car, it’ll be fine. You look like you’re freaking out. You kind of sound like you’re freaking out, too,” she said. Enjolras blinked at her again, and she started crying.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	accident

Grantaire was one of the first at the Musain that day, although that wasn’t out of the ordinary. What _was_ out of the ordinary was the fact that the ABC meeting was supposed to start in about ten minutes, and Enjolras was nowhere to be seen.

Usually, Enjolras was among the first to arrive as well, alongside Combeferre and Courfeyrac, although occasionally separately. Grantaire was either right before or right after the three of them, followed by Joly and Bossuet, Jehan, Bahorel, and Marius and Cosette. Éponine would slip in not long after, Feuilly was usually among the last to arrive (coming from work), and Musichetta always came in a couple minutes late, finishing her shift downstairs before joining the meeting on the second floor.

Éponine had just arrived, and Enjolras hadn’t. Everyone was, for the most part, minding their own business, but Enjolras’s absence stood out noticeably. Even if they weren’t talking about her, they were all thinking about her. Feuilly joined the group, and Grantaire watched Combeferre’s brow crease with worry as she leaned in to whisper something to Courfeyrac.

Grantaire sat at the back, in her typical spot beside Joly and Bossuet, nursing a drink and, for once, quietly watching the room. She wouldn’t show it of course, but she was growing a bit concerned for Enjolras, too.

Just as she began to turn and ask her friends their thoughts on the subject, her phone rang. Grantaire looked down to find Enjolras’s face smiling up at her, a contact photo she’d stolen from Instagram that did nothing to ease her nerves. _Why is she calling_ me _? Why not Combeferre?_

Regardless, she took the call.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, sunshine?”

“Hey, um – could you come outside?” Enjolras asked; her voice was trembling, and she sounded like she might cry. Grantaire wasn’t sure what to make of that. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d seen her reduced to tears, and each instance that presented itself in her mind broke her heart a bit.

“Oh? Of course. Would you like me to bring Combeferre?” Grantaire asked.

“No! No, you don’t need to. Please, just come outside,” she replied.

“Okay…” Grantaire trailed off, and the call ended as Enjolras hung up. Grantaire rose from her seat slowly, and Joly blinked up at her with surprise.

“Was that Enjolras?” he asked. Everyone turned to look.

“Yes, she asked me to come outside. I suppose I’ll be back soon,” Grantaire said. Combeferre’s dark eyes followed her all the way out the door.

Grantaire walked down the stairs quickly. As much as she liked to tease Enjolras about… well, anything really, she did care for her far more than she could admit without sounding like she’d lost her mind. She stepped into the main part of the café, where Musichetta was still behind the counter waiting to be relieved. She gave her a curious look, eyebrows raised as if to ask where she was going. Grantaire just shrugged at her and went outside onto the sidewalk.

An immediate scan of the area didn’t reveal the woman she was looking for (and Enjolras was always easy to spot, she looked like a goddess for fuck’s sake), so Grantaire took a lap around the building to see if she would turn up. It didn’t take long to find her.

She was in the parking lot holding her head in her hands, breathing deeply. The discovery that Enjolras of all people had anxiety and suffered from occasional panic attacks had shocked Grantaire to her core, but it did serve to humanize her a bit, and it made Grantaire see her more as an equal than before. That had been after knowing her for almost a year. She looked, now, like she was trying to calm herself down from something, and as Grantaire got closer, she realized what had happened.

Enjolras’s little white Prius was scraped up against the front passenger side of Grantaire’s car, which had a dent in the front of it that made her eye twitch. She tried to keep her gasp quiet, but evidently, she wasn’t quiet enough, because Enjolras’s gaze snapped up to her and she straightened up, still looking close to tears.

“Grantaire,” she started. Grantaire blinked at her.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just turned in a little too tight, and I’d already hit it before I realized it was too much. I’ll pay for it, you don’t have to worry about that, and it should still be drivable, and – ”

Grantaire held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks. Enjolras looked like she was scared she might hit her, or yell at her, and she felt something painful in her chest. She stepped closer to her.

“Enjolras, are you hurt?” she asked. The blonde blinked up at her, unsure.

“What?” she asked.

“Are you hurt?” Grantaire repeated. Enjolras shook her head.

“What – no, I’m not hurt, but your car – ”

“I’m not worried about the car, it’ll be fine. You look like you’re freaking out. You kind of sound like you’re freaking out, too,” she said. Enjolras blinked at her again, and she started crying. Grantaire shook her head, holding her hands out to try vainly to stop her.

“No, no, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m not upset, it’s okay, it was an accident! I’m not angry, it’s okay,” she rambled, trying to calm her as much as she could. Enjolras was shaking her head wildly, pressing a hand to her mouth. Grantaire could tell she was trying to calm herself, but it didn’t seem to be working. A string of half-formed apologies fell from her lips; for hitting the car, for crying, for everything she seemed able to think of, and Grantaire just stepped a little closer to her, unsure of how to help. She got the feeling it wasn’t just about the car.

“Hey, no, Jo. It’s okay. Hey, can I…?” she half-asked. Enjolras looked up at the question, and Grantaire gently pulled her into a hug. She immediately crumpled in her arms, and Grantaire just rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help her relax. Her heart beat a little faster, having Enjolras this close to her, holding her in her arms, but she knew it wasn’t the time to let those feelings get the better of her. As much as she liked Enjolras… _not_ as a friend, she knew right now she needed her to be a friend. So, that’s what she gave her.

Enjolras clung to her for a few minutes, shaking in her arms as she cried herself out. Grantaire just let her stay put for as long as she needed to, rubbing circles into her back and resting her chin against the top of her head. As Enjolras wound down, she pulled away, hiccupping a little. Grantaire brushed a lock of hair from her face without thinking, and Enjolras blinked up her with beautiful blue eyes, still a bit watery.

“Sorry about that,” she said quietly. She didn’t move any further away. Grantaire shook her head.

“It’s okay, really. Are you alright?” she asked, Enjolras nodded.

“Yeah. It’s been a long day,” she replied. Grantaire smiled at her.

“I figured. Let’s get these separated and we can deal with the rest later, okay?” she suggested. Enjolras nodded again, and smiled weakly at her. Grantaire squeezed her shoulder gently, and they both got in their cars to move them apart.


End file.
